


Sakura Haruno, HEAD Nurse “Naruto’s Problem”

by NaudicasErodica



Series: Sakura Haruno HEAD Nurse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ball Sucking, Big Balls, Big Cock, Business suit - Freeform, Cum Eating, Cum Faced, Deepthroat, Edging, Erotic, Erotica, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Femdom, Hardcore, Ichiraku Ramen - Freeform, MILF, Masturbation, Money Shot, Nurse - Freeform, OC, Oppai, Original Character - Freeform, Panties, Punishment, RP, Role Playing, Role-Playing Game, Sensual Oil Massage, Skirt, Smut, Smutty, Solo, Stockings, Stripping, Sundress, Teasing, Therapy, blindfold, blowjob, brunette, cum face, ear licking, handjob, mature - Freeform, psychologist, pussy, role play, stilettos, strip, striptease, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaudicasErodica/pseuds/NaudicasErodica
Summary: Naruto has a "problem" that he needs help with. He asks Nurse Sakura to help him out. Erotic events ensue.





	Sakura Haruno, HEAD Nurse “Naruto’s Problem”

The sun was setting in the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the sky looked like the red-hot coals of a dying fire. The village was quiet, shops were closed, and the smell of pork buns filled the night air. Most likely the labor-some work of a quiet housewife waiting eagerly for her husband to return home.

But in one house, a small apartment to be exact, the sounds and smells were quite different. The loud slapping of skin accompanied by louder moaning permeated the hot, stuffy, air. The room stank of fresh semen which shot out in white-hot steaming bursts from Naruto’s stiff penis.

“Sakura, No! Not again!” he cried as he blew his fifth load across his rippled stomach, hitting his upper lip. The taste of his semen was like salted seafood ramen, good ramen, at that. Just as he thought that, he remembered his lunch: the seafood ramen special at Ichiraku Ramen, his favorite place for a post-workout meal.

“Ahhh, that was a great fap, the hardest I’ve cum in a while...the cumshots definitely shoot farther the more you jerk off,” he said, as he exhaled hard, thinking about his day. “I swear, the more I train with Sakura, the more I cum...I remember having to blow a few loads in the bathroom after talking to her at Ichiraku...that smile, those green eyes, not to mention huge, perky, tits...it would make anyone go crazy!”

Cleaning off his cum-stained body, he thought, “I better get some help, I’m cumming way to much! More times than I can count in a day! I know, I’ll just ask Sakura. After all, she’s the best medical ninja I know...she’ll understand my problem...I hope Grandma Tsunade never finds out! Wow, the look on her face would be priceless!”

He grinned ear to ear, and threw away the eight tissues it took to clean his abs, chest and face. “Well, tomorrow's a new day, full of possibility! I know I can do anything if I just work hard.” With that, he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

He awoke the next morning to a throbbing cock. “I better not touch it, I’m seeing Nurse Sakura today! Damn, it hurts this morning though.” With that resolution, he walked out the door into the morning mist to the hospital to check himself in.

On the way to the hospital, he passed Yoko, his downstairs neighbor. She was an attractive, mature lady in her mid fourties with light brown hair and dark, intense eyes like two lumps of coal. Her husband was a ninja too, but died a long time ago on a dangerous mission. Naruto and her had become surprisingly close, despite their age difference. Sometimes she would cook dinner for him, making him bento lunches with soybeans and little hot dogs shaped like octopuses. She encouraged him to eat less ramen, saying that the salt content was too high. Like a mother, she knew the importance of getting enough protein and vegetables. Dinner would often consist of dishes like pork buns with leeks and bok choy with rice on the side. On special occasions she would make oysters with bratwurst and salad fresh from the garden. Yoko also would do his household chores like dishes, cleaning, and laundry for him on occasion, saying that Naruto was the “son she wished she had”. Sometimes she hung out with him when he was lonely, playing go or chess, or watching T.V. together. Sometimes he would fall asleep on her lap, and she would caress his soft blond hair, whispering in his ear, “Your the best ninja in the world.” What Yoko didn’t know however, was that he would sometimes pretend to fall asleep on her lap, just so he would be awake when she caressed him and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. He would always get the biggest hard-ons on T.V. night and even came in his pants a couple of times from the sensation. He always liked spending a long time in her bathroom edging his cock to the thought of her giving him wet, sloppy head completely naked, except for an apron on two sizes too small.

Naruto felt the blood rush to the tip of his penis as he thought about Yoko on the way to the hospital. He walked in and saw Sakura standing there, sipping her coffee with bright red lipstick on her full lips.

“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be doing your morning workout right now?” She asked assertively.

Naruto always liked how direct she was, short and to the point. “Yeah, well, I came in to see you about a medical problem.”

“Yeah, sure I have time. Where does it hurt?”

“It’s not that kind of problem.”

“Oh, so psychological then?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“Ok, follow me into my office.” Naruto followed down a long hallway until they reached the last office.

“This is my office. The doctor is in.” She sat cross-legged on a black reclining chair and leaned back, took her glasses off the desk, chewed on the end a little, twirled her pen, and said in a deep, but comforting voice, “So, what’s your problem?”

Naruto stared at her black high-heels, down to the carpet, then back to her again and let out a deep sigh, “I cum too much.”

“Come again?”

“I said, I cum too much, like over ten times a day...and when I do, lots come out, like it never stops.”

“Oh, I see...” she laughed a bit after she wrote a little on her notepad. “That’s totally normal, I do it once in a while myself. It only becomes a problem if it interferes with the rest of your life, you know.” She shook her finger sternly, then smiled and asked, “Are you happy?”

“Well, not always. Sometimes I wish I had someone, then I would do it less, maybe.”

“You don’t think of me when you do it, do you? That wouldn't be okay because we go on missions together, and stuff.”

“Actually, it’s you that I’ve been thinking about a lot lately. Like you know, yesterday when I spent 30 minutes in the bathroom after Ichiraku? Well, I didn’t have a stomachache...”

“Oh, okay. I think I have a treatment plan that will be right for you. It will take several months, possibly longer. Want to give it a try?”

“Sure. I’m willing to try anything at this point.”

“You might regret saying that, this is an intense therapy, but it works. We can start right now if you like.”

“Alright, what do I have to do?”

“Nothing right now, just sit there and relax, I need to asses you first.”

She stood up and slowly took off her white lab coat. She was wearing office attire: black heels, stockings with a lace garter that peeked out of the slit in the side of her short, black, business skirt. She had on a light, black jacket with matching vest and white dress shirt.

“Wow, I never knew you wore all that fancy stuff underneath your lab coat,” Naruto exclaimed.

“Yeah, well you got to dress for the job you want, right?” She said as she laughed and brushed back her hair with both hands. Her hands slowly moved to her neck, fingering the top button of her dress shirt.

“First, I need to get more comfortable.” She unbuttoned four of the buttons. Naruto could see some cleavage starting to show. He was getting excited.

“You want to see more, don’t you?” Naruto nodded. She unbuttoned the shirt and vest and slipped out of them. Naruto was in shock. Sakura’s breasts, they looked so full and perfect! Her erect nipples were hard and poking out through her white lace bra. She straddled her legs between his and leaned close to his left ear.

She whispered, “Have you cum yet today?”

“No.”

“Perfect, now relax your body.” She circled her tongue around the outside of his ear. Naruto breathed hard. He was fully erect and his head was spinning. Suddenly, she slipped her tongue deep inside his ear. It felt like a warm ramen noodle. She fluttered it a bit and started to moan.

Naruto could take no more and screamed, “I’m cumming Sakura!” Then, he let out a hot load in his orange jumpsuit. This is the first orgasm he had that was this intense.

“I see,” she said, “very responsive. Good work, that’s all for today, we’ll have our next appointment in two weeks. Oh, and one more thing. Don’t cum at all during the next two weeks. If you do, you’ll be punished...and you don’t want to be punished by me, got it?”

“Yes, got it. Look forward to seeing you again.” He then left the building while trying to hide the huge cum-stain on his pants the whole way home.

He ran into Yoko sweeping her front porch as he was about to head upstairs to his room.

“Hey, Naruto! Slow down!” He stopped immediately as Yoko stared down at his crotch. “Looks like you’ve had an accident…it’s okay, I’ll throw them in the wash with my sheets and towels...don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you wet yourself,” she said with a sly grin and continued sweeping. “I’ll be up in a minute.”

Naruto slipped into a fresh jumpsuit and set off to train for the day. He wasn’t at all worried about Yoko finding out what really happened. “She’ll never believe me if I told her anyway,” he thought. But, Yoko was very good at noticing even the slightest details in everything she came across.

She went up to Naruto’s room and began to pick up his laundry. She noticed the tissues piled high in his wastebasket and made a note to take care of that too. She wondered why he used so many tissues. She figured it was his allergies.

Just as she was about to put his orange jumpsuit into the washer, she felt something crusty on the zipper. “Oh my, this doesn’t look like urine...” she examined it closer. “Maybe he spilled milk on himself this morning, I better smell to find out.”

She put her nose close to the zipper and breathed in heavily. It was a scent that she had smelled before, but not in a long time...it reminded her of her husband, Kaito, who died over ten years ago.

It brought back memories of passion, reminding her of the hot summer nights where he would take her in his arms and make deep, penetrating love to her eager, dripping pussy. She had been so satisfied then...so carefree.

Immediately, moist, warm juices began to flow down her thick, tender thighs. She could resist the urge no more to touch herself, and took off her long dark green dress and white panties, untied her hair so that it flowed down tickling her stiff nipples. Clutching Naruto’s jumpsuit, she spread her legs out and sat in the corner of the laundry room, pressing the zipper to her nose and inhaling the salty sweet smell of his cum.

She didn’t know how long she sat sprawled there, moving her fingers in and out of her dripping cunt. Starting first with one finger, she teased her clit and outer labia, slowly working in as deep as her finger would go. Then, she sucked on her first and middle finger to lube them and started to work fast and hard. She lost count of the times she came due to the sheer ecstasy of the experience. This was the first time she had touched herself in many years, and it was difficult to stop. Pussy juice began to spray out in hot waves each time she orgasmed and left a big puddle on the floor for her to mop up later.

Naruto was finished for the day and went back to his apartment. He hadn’t cum all day and was feeling restless and horny. As he was laying on his bed, his cock started to get hard. He remembered that Sakura said not to touch himself at all until he went back for a visit, so he went downstairs to see Yoko to watch T.V. and clear his mind.

He knocked on her door several times, but she did not answer. Finally, the door opened slowly and there she was, a hot mess. Her hair was down and looked uncombed, unlike her usual style, neatly pulled back in a bun, ponytail, or braid. Her dark green dress was wrinkled too, like it had been left on the floor bunched up.

“Yes, h-hello Naruto,” she stuttered, not sure what to say. He had never seen her looking like this and she was a bit nervous.

“Wanna watch T.V.? I’m beat. I trained really hard today.”

Yoko stared at him for a few seconds, then said, “Yes, I would love to! Have you eaten? I was just starting to make dinner.” He entered her house, and immediately smelled the onions and barbecued pork. He sat on the couch right across from the laundry room, and noticed a smell.

“Smells like fish over here!” he exclaimed, he followed his nose into the laundry room where he noticed a mop and bucket. “Hey Yoko, why does it smell like fish in the laundry room? You don’t keep food in here do you? Smells like something went bad.”

Yoko realized he was smelling her pussy juices and started dripping again at the thought of another man smelling her cunt. She tried to make up an excuse. “Oh, I-I dropped a can of tuna after I opened it and it rolled in there.” She muttered quickly. “It spilled everywhere, took me awhile to clean it up, that’s all.”

“Alright,” Naruto shrugged and sat back on the couch.

They ate dinner together in silence because they were both so hungry after a day of intense activity.

“Dinner was good. The barbecued pork was tender, and the vegetable stir-fry was spicy.” Naruto said with a smile.

“I’m glad,” Yoko said softly. “Oh dear, you have some barbecue sauce on your face.” She got up, licked her napkin and leaned over the table to clean Naruto’s face. As she leaned over, Naruto saw her breasts hanging down and jiggling back and fourth as her arm moved, like they wanted to jump out of her tight green dress.

After they each had a slice of lemon-creme pie, they both sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

After about thirty minutes, Naruto said, “I’m sore, I gotta head upstairs and go to bed.”

Yoko didn’t want him to leave yet. She asked if he would like a massage for his back and arms. No one had ever given him a massage before, and was curious to know how it felt. After agreeing, Yoko came back with a bottle of oil. She had it from when she would massage Kaito’s sore muscles. She had many fond memories of massaging him for hours, often ending with a long, edging handjob that made him cum all the way to the ceiling.

She took off his shirt. She loved how lean and muscular he was. She started with his neck, and slowly moved down to his lower back.

“Ahhh, that’s the spot,” Naruto moaned. He felt the oils sink deep into his skin. After ten minutes he was lying face-down on the couch, with Yoko straddled on top of him. She made slow, circles with her thumbs while working the rest of the kinks out with her hands and elbows. Her hands were surprisingly strong, yet soft and gentle to the touch. Naruto got quite aroused, but not to the point of getting an erection. It was more relaxing than sexual. So relaxing that he drifted into a deep sleep.

The next two weeks Naruto struggled immensely not trying to masturbate. He did everything he could to distract himself, and soon enough, it was time to see Sakura again.

Naruto walked into Sakura’s office. The smell of lavender filled the small room. He noticed she was wearing a lavender sundress underneath her lab coat. She had matching lavender lipstick, fingernails, and toes sticking out of white stilettos.

“Have you been a good boy and not cum for two weeks?” She said seductively.

Naruto nodded and gulped. He was both nervous and excited.

“Good. You know I can tell when you’re lying. Now, I have a surprise for you.” She got out a blindfold from her desk drawer. “Take off your clothes and put this on...no peeking.”

Naruto secured the blindfold. It felt soft and silky. He became slightly hard from the situation.

“Alright, I want you to relax and take three slow breaths in and out.” As he did, he relaxed and started not to be as afraid of whatever was about to happen.

Sakura took off her lab coat. She waited for about a minute then slowly crawled on all fours towards his open legs. She got right between his inner thighs and started to caress them. She followed with big, wet, open-mouth kisses and started sucking on his thighs, starting from close to his kneecaps and ending with little licks on the side and base of his scrotum.

“Oh God! Your balls have gotten so big! There must be a reservoir of cum in there just waiting to trickle down my throat.”

She smiled and began passionately sucking on his balls. Fondling and massaging them individually with her tongue, then putting them one by one behind her teeth, rubbing her tongue back and fourth then in circles around them. Soon both balls were in her mouth, swirling, and sweaty between her tongue, causing Naruto to moan louder then ever before. It was too much for him to hold back any longer, and he blasted his pent-up load all over her big forehead getting a few ropes of cum on her ninja headband and short, pink hair.

“You lasted longer than I thought you would. But I’m not done with you quite yet. I won’t stop until all the cum has been drained from those big balls.”

Suddenly, she opened her mouth wide, saliva dripping from her lower lip, and took his cock all the way down to the base. She could feel his short pubic hairs between her teeth while she circled her dribbling tongue all around his balls. She stayed down at the base of his cock for ten seconds, feeling the precum flow down her esophagus. Eyes watering, mascara dripping, she came up gasping for air. Then, she slowly licked from the base to the rim of his cock, swirling around his head while stroking on the base with one hand and massaging the balls with the other. Kissing the head a few times, she proceeded to suck on it forcefully, making sloppy slurping sounds as she worked the bubbling saliva up and down his shaft.

“Damn Sakura, you give great head.” Naruto groaned in a state of pure ecstasy.

“They don’t call me Head Nurse for nothing, ya know.” They both laughed.

She made her way to his taint, licking furiously while stroking his whole shaft with her right hand. She as she pumped, Naruto was coming closer to the edge of climax.

“I’m gonna cum Sakura!” He moaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Nope, not so fast.” She took her hand off, stopped licking beneath his balls and stood up. “Don’t you even think about touching that cock.” She walked back to her chair and sat down.

“Now, I want you to take thirty deep breaths with me, I’ll count. One, two, three, good...” He started to become limp once again. A pool of precum was building up in the middle of his plastic chair.

“Looks like I better clean up.” Sakura walked over to him, knelt down, and began to lick up his pool of precum.

“Alright, that’s all for today. See you in two weeks.” She took off his blindfold and handed Naruto his clothes.

“But I didn’t get to cum.”

“Yes you did, I just felt like teasing you a bit at the end, Naruto-kun.” She smirked.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> This series is to be continued... Let me know in the comments if you want part 2!  
> This is my first fanfiction ever, let me know what you think!


End file.
